


Smells Like Team Spirit

by astrangerenters



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baseball, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jun's shoddy playing costs the Ginza Colors a victory, team captain Aiba and co-captain Nino decide to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Team Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is entirely inspired by Aiba's baseball team, of which Nino is a member - the [Ginza Colors](http://fuckyeahaimiya.tumblr.com/post/48839065153/support-the-ginza-colors).

As the ball decisively smacked into the catcher's mitt, Jun knew it was all over. The tying run waiting at third, the run to put them ahead standing at second with his arms crossed in disappointment. And there Jun was, bat in hand, staring in disbelief at the grin crossing the pitcher's face. The Ginza Colors had been defeated, and it was most definitely Jun's fault.

But the odds had been stacked against him from the start.

He'd spent the past few months hinting and hinting that he wanted an invite, but he hadn't expected to be suddenly woken at 4:39 AM on a Sunday morning by an obnoxiously chipper Aiba Masaki, who had a slightly less chipper Ninomiya Kazunari dozing in the passenger seat of the car.

"You should have said something earlier," Jun had protested. "I haven't played in years!"

Aiba had only smirked, shoving a spare glove at him. "You better not suck," Nino had commented as soon as they were on the road.

The Ginza Colors had taken on a team of non-celebrities, mostly guys Aiba had gone to junior high with. Hence the early start for the drive out to Chiba where the sunrise and a decently-kept field had awaited them in Chiba City. Jun was a last minute replacement for one of the producers Aiba worked with on Shimura Doubutsuen, and he'd gotten stuck out in right field - far from his comfort zone. He was a catcher, not an outfielder. He'd tried explaining this to Aiba and had only received a snort of derision. 

If Jun thought he was a competitive type, there was no comparing to team captain Aiba Masaki in his element.

The combination of the early start and Jun's lack of practice doomed him. Despite running his ass off, he'd let a third inning line drive get past him. And then he'd dropped an easy catch in the fifth. And that was just the defensive side. He'd been slotted in at 7th in the lineup, not a key spot by any means, but he'd struck out in every at-bat, including the final one that cost the Colors the game.

If the other members of the Ginza Colors resented his shoddy play, they said nothing. The Ginza Colors' captain and his friend, however, laughed coldly at Jun's every mistake. As though they'd expected Jun to fail from the start. Which, Jun thought, wasn't very sportsmanlike at all. It had made Jun self-conscious, had made him swing at pitches he should have let go. Had made him let pitches go that could have been base hits easily. 

The teams exchanged handshakes when play concluded, Jun shuffling along at the end of the line. His handshakes were half-hearted on account of him mentally replaying his every stupid error. Aiba was never going to invite him again. He was so much better than this. Tons better than this! But he doubted he'd get a chance to prove it. As everyone split up, heading for home or breakfast, he found himself cornered against the chain link fence behind home plate by Aiba and Nino.

"Well, that was awful," Nino pointed out, shaking his head in disappointment. "My day is clearly ruined."

Jun couldn't help jabbing a finger in Aiba's face. "You gave me no warning about this. I could have at least practiced at a batting center."

Aiba crossed his arms, not even bothering to swat Jun's hand aside. He took on an almost sage-like expression. "Ah, Matsujun, why are you blaming us for your lack of preparation? That's very unlike you."

Jun scowled. It was always a strange day when he was being lectured about discipline by Aiba Masaki.

Aiba cocked his head and grinned, mopping his face with a handkerchief. "Ginza Colors is about team spirit 365 days a year, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. If you're one of us, you must always be ready. Like superheroes, right? I know this. Nino knows this."

Nino nodded in agreement, twisting the brim of his cap so it was tilted sideways and he could eye Jun better. "You've gotten soft, Jun-kun. Must be all that soccer you play."

They were enjoying every moment of this, he knew. The two of them together could be downright sadistic if they really put their minds to it. Which wasn't often, given their mutual laziness, but the baseball diamond was sacred ground. And Jun's horrible playing had just pissed all over that sacred ground. They stepped closer, pressing him back against the chain links with looks of anticipation on their faces. Jun chewed on the inside of his lip, realizing that this had clearly been a set-up on Aiba and Nino's part. They'd wanted him to fail. They'd wanted him humble, begging for forgiveness from his baseball senpai.

They'd wanted to be the ones doling out the punishments for once.

"You want an apology then?" he asked, lip curling in disgust now that he'd discovered their true intentions. He was pretty awful at baseball these days, but he wasn't so bad at picking up on other things. 

He saw the triumphant spark in Aiba's eyes, the wicked quirk to Nino's lips. Now all three of them were on the same page. It had just taken Jun a little while to pick up on it. The baseball game had only been the catalyst for what awaited him.

"You've let the Colors down," Aiba said calmly, his fingers tightly squeezing his own arms to try and stay in whatever character he was going for. "As captain, it's my responsibility to teach you a lesson."

Jun turned his gaze to Nino. "And your part in all this?"

Nino offered a shrug of his shoulders. "Aiba-shi said it was fine if I came along."

At that, Aiba elbowed Nino hard enough to make Jun himself wince. Nino cleared his throat and spoke again.

"And because I'm co-captain, and I'm here to ensure you repent your mistakes."

One would think Jun had accidentally killed someone, so grave were the looks on his bandmates' faces. It was a struggle not to burst out laughing, but if Aiba and Nino were this into the game, then it was on Jun to meet them at their level. It was rare, though, for them to go to all this trouble. Jun's heart was already racing at whatever they had in store for him.

Aiba clapped his hands. "So, first things first. Matsujun, please retrieve our things and carry them to the car."

His first punishment was fairly light. While Aiba headed for the car, jingling his keys, Nino followed Jun to the dugout, standing by while Jun shoved all of Aiba's spare baseballs, gloves, and mitts into one of his bags. That made one trip to the car, dumping everything in the trunk. Nino remained at his heels, watching Jun crouch down and retrieve the bats. At least now there was an explanation as to why Aiba had brought eight of them when they didn't need so many. Nino offered zero assistance as Jun hauled the bats into his arms. He could see from the smirk on Nino's face that there'd be trouble if he didn't get them all to the car in one go.

This time when they got back to the car, Aiba had opened the door to the backseat and was standing by with a video camera in hand. A little red light indicated that he was filming. Jun approached nervously, not liking this part one bit. Fooling around was fine, but video could easily be circulated. In their line of work, you never knew who was watching. But from the look on Aiba's face, Jun wasn't allowed to argue.

"Here we have today's worst player bringing everything to the car. Look at those strong muscles," Aiba said, filming with a rather evil grin on his face. "Too bad they're completely useless. Strike out after strike out."

Jun gritted his teeth, hearing the satisfying thunks of each baseball bat settling in Aiba's trunk. He was sweaty and dirty from playing, all three of them were, but Aiba handed Nino the camera and they all got inside. Aiba took the driver's seat while Nino joined Jun in the back. 

Once they were on the road, Nino slid out of his cleats, leaving them on the floor of the backseat while he knelt beside Jun, camera at the ready. "Now, J has two choices," Nino explained. "Those choices are what exactly?"

Aiba's fingers were tapping an exciting rhythm on the steering wheel as they stopped at a red light. "Well, let's see. It's about forty-five minutes to my house from here. You can either recite the names of every player on this year's Chiba Lotte Marines team..."

"Masaki, you know I don't have any idea..."

"I can even give you a freebie," Aiba continued, ignoring him as the light turned green and they headed for the highway on-ramp to return them to Tokyo. "Kakunaka Katsuya, number 61, outfield. I'm being so helpful."

"Really helpful, Aiba-shi. The nicest captain," Nino chimed in.

Jun frowned. "I can't do this one..."

"I see," Aiba said, sounding disappointed. "That means you must complete punishment number two." Aiba waited until he merged safely onto the highway before speaking again. "Nino, please assist him if needed."

"Of course, captain." Nino reached out his small fingers, tugging lightly on the fabric of Jun's pants. "These come off. Underwear too."

"Excuse me?" Jun cried, looking around. The windows of Aiba's car weren't tinted or anything, and anyone driving by might be able to look inside and find Arashi's Matsumoto Jun with his pants down. But Aiba and Nino weren't messing around, and the camera was recording every second.

"Chiba Lotte Marines," Aiba repeated, "or forty-five minutes naked from the waist down. I know what I'd pick, Matsujun, honestly."

There was no choice. He wasn't inclined to stop the game - his heart had been pounding since he'd discovered this elaborate plot in the first place, and some small part of him liked where this was going. So he just had to do it. At the very least, the Ginza Colors team shirt that Aiba had loaned him came down to his hips, and as Jun shoved the pants and his boxers down to his ankles as ordered, the shirt still mostly covered him.

"You filmed that, right?" Aiba asked, changing lanes as though nothing was at all amiss in the backseat of his car.

"Idiot," Nino snickered, "you know I did."

Jun squirmed a bit uncomfortably against the leather seat. Well, this wasn't so bad, although his range of motion was a bit limited with his pants around his ankles. A few minutes passed, and he could hear Nino just a few inches away, his breathing a bit less controlled than it had been. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that damn red camera light. He didn't dare move, hearing Aiba nonchalantly humming Arashi songs up front.

"This is kind of boring," Nino announced when they were about 20 minutes from Aiba's place. "I've been filming his hairy legs for half an hour."

"That does sound boring," Aiba admitted. The highway had narrowed, two tight lanes on either side and traffic had slowed significantly as they drew closer to the heart of the city. Jun's nervousness ratcheted up as the distance between the cars closed. All three of them instinctively drew their baseball caps down to cover their faces as best they could, but Jun couldn't exactly do anything about his bottom half.

"Maybe I should tease him a little," Nino decided. "Is that fine?"

"Hmm, sounds fine by me," Aiba declared.

And before Jun knew it Nino was pressed against him, his arm coming around his shoulders. He felt Nino's warm breath near his ear, the brim of his baseball cap brushing against his hair. "Do you have any idea how long we've wanted to do this to you?" Nino whispered, and Jun shut his eyes, knowing the shirt fabric was shifting as his cock betrayed him, growing hard at his bandmate's sudden closeness. "How long we've wanted to see you like this?"

"Oi," Aiba complained. "No whispering!"

"I was just telling Jun-kun how much we like him," Nino explained, his fingers settling against the back of Jun's neck, twisting their way through the sweaty strands of hair. "It's making him very hard."

"No self control," Aiba said with a sigh, shaking his head.

Jun kept his eyes closed, knowing that if he opened them and looked to the left that he'd see people in other cars. Knowing that if he opened them and looked to the right he'd see how badly Nino wanted him. He couldn't bear the embarrassment if he came in Aiba's back seat, so he tried to focus on breathing in and out, desperate to ignore Nino's proximity.

Nino, however, was always about proximity. Those little fingers tugged on Jun's hair, moving his head aside to give access to his neck. Nino's mouth was hot and wet, his tongue darting out to greedily taste. Jun groaned at the contact, wanting to move up out of the seat, shove Ninomiya's skinny little ass aside. But not today. He couldn't do any of that today. 

"You worked hard today," Nino admitted, lips moving lower, teeth grazing skin as he moved his cap out of the way. What would someone in another car see if they just peeked in briefly? "Too bad it wasn't enough."

Jun felt the car dip a little. They were coming down the highway off-ramp, rejoining the Tokyo street traffic. "Move," he said. "Nino, come on, people can see."

"They wouldn't believe it was us," Aiba decided, laughing cheerfully. "Arashi would never do such things."

But then Nino pulled Jun's shirt aside and bit down on his shoulder, making Jun cry out. "What the fuck?" he hissed, but Nino didn't move. The urge to touch himself was becoming all the more frantic a need, but he wasn't going to. He wouldn't allow himself to. Instead his shirt tented, his cock aching for something. Anything. Any kind of attention.

Nino's little bites turned into irritating little kisses and sucks, designed precisely to drive Jun crazy. Aiba grew quieter, most likely sneaking peeks at the backseat, and Jun hoped that he wasn't going to crash them into a tree. Mercifully the day's sunshine was replaced with darkness as the car entered Aiba's parking garage.

Before Jun could even catch a breath, Nino was away from him, putting his cleats back on as though he hadn't been sucking on Jun's skin hard enough to leave marks seconds earlier. Jun looked up, catching Aiba's gaze in the rearview mirror.

"Seems like that wasn't much of a punishment in the end, was it?" Jun rolled his eyes, but Aiba shook his head. "I'm getting really sick of your attitude, Matsujun. Pull your pants up."

At Aiba's command, he fumbled with his seatbelt, hands shaking a bit as he tugged his boxers and pants back up. He was still hard and likely to remain so unless either of his companions did anything about it. It was unlikely they'd let him take care of the problem himself.

Nino was already out of the car, and Aiba was opening the trunk. Away from the soft grass, Jun's cleats felt heavy and unnecessary against the concrete of the parking garage. He could smell gasoline and exhaust as he moved to the trunk where Nino was still intent on filming him. Aiba locked the car, watching Jun pick up all the equipment. Neither of them lifted a finger to help, and Jun's erection slowly died away as he struggled to get everything to the elevator, Aiba's bag slung over his shoulder and the bats in his arms.

They made it to Aiba's door, and finally Aiba offered a sliver of assistance, holding open the closet door in his genkan to let Jun toss all the baseball equipment inside. The three of them slid out of their dirty shoes and entered Aiba's new apartment. It was airy and open with a large living space. When Aiba had shown pictures a while back, there'd been a certain arrangement to the furniture. Now Jun discovered most of it had been shoved against the wall. 

A single chair from Aiba's dining room set now adorned the cleared out center of the room, and it had been placed on top of an array of bath towels. Just what the hell were these idiots planning?

"Matsujun," Aiba said, clapping his hands. "Your clothes are filthy. I can't have you tracking in dirt from the field into my house." Which made zero sense since both he and Nino were equally dirty, but they both stood there watching him expectantly. "Take it off. All of it."

Jun's muscles ached from the early start, the long game, and hauling all the equipment. Even now it was only mid-morning. Hopefully this wouldn't go on the entire day. He liked to have fun, but within reason. He started unbuttoning the pinstriped Ginza Colors shirt, but Nino shook his head.

"Slower."

Jun deliberately held his head high, eyes moving slowly between Nino and Aiba as he undid the buttons of the shirt, starting up at the collar and working his way down. The pair of them remained completely clothed in their team uniforms, Nino with the camera and Aiba with his ball cap tilted at a jaunty angle he probably thought made him look sexy. Well, Jun had to admit, it did.

With their eyes on him, watching him strip so slowly for their enjoyment, it was impossible not to get hard again. He took some pleasure in the way they bit their lips, shifted from foot to foot to try and stave off their own interest in him. But as soon as the shirt was unbuttoned and he slid it off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor, he smiled at the way Aiba licked his lips in appreciation.

"You're not done yet," Nino complained. "Stop posing for god's sakes. This isn't a photoshoot."

Jun held in a chuckle, this time slipping his fingers inside the waistband of his pants, bending to pull them down as gracefully as he could. "So flexible as always," he heard Aiba comment to Nino. Jun basked in the attention for a moment more, remembering that this was in fact a punishment and he ought to be more uncomfortable with the whole thing.

He peeled his socks off his sweaty feet next, wishing he'd been able to shower first. Jun preferred to be clean for these sorts of activities, but Aiba and Nino of course knew that about him. All that remained were his boxers.

"Wait," Aiba said. "Wait, not yet. Don't move."

Jun obeyed, seeing Nino roll his eyes as Aiba headed back towards the genkan. "Impulsive as fuck," Nino grumbled, not bothering to pause the camera. It was then that Aiba came back, looking triumphant and holding one of the bats.

He held it out for Jun to take. "We should work on your stance."

Jun saw that Aiba wasn't joking, so he accepted the bat, turning his body and holding it up so Nino could film him in the embarrassing stance. As Jun held his arms up, bat raised, Aiba came up behind him, smelling like sweat and shampoo. "Now, you're clearly doing this wrong," he heard Aiba mumble as he placed himself unnecessarily close.

Jun inhaled sharply as soon as Aiba's hands roughly tugged on his hips, pulling him back against him until their bodies were flush against each other. Aiba made no effort to hide his erection, letting out a little whimper of pleasure as his hard cock bumped against Jun's backside. "You need to stand just so," Aiba decided, moving Jun into the position he wanted him, which mostly consisted of rocking his hips against Jun's ass.

He didn't keep his hands to himself either, running them up and down Jun's sensitive sides, making him jerk a bit as he tickled and teased. "Hold still, this is to make you a better player," Aiba demanded, wrapping an arm around Jun's middle and giving him a pat on the belly.

"What a nice coach," Nino commented. "So attentive."

Jun tolerated it for a few moments more, Aiba's hands slowly moving from Jun's shoulders, up his arms to adjust his batting stance, squeezing Jun's muscles appreciatively. He felt Aiba's breath against the back of his neck.

"Now let's see your swing."

He stepped away, leaving Jun cold, already missing the feeling of Aiba's hard length pressed so close. He frowned, waiting for Aiba and Nino to be clear. Then, still clad only his underwear and feeling like a fool, he swung the bat.

"Ah, pretty good," Nino said. "All thanks to our captain's guidance."

"Very much improved," Aiba chimed in. "Swing again so Nino can film properly."

Jun did as ordered, pivoting around, wondering how long either of those two idiots were going to hold out. He pretended he was smacking them both in the head as he followed through his swing, earning more and more murmurs of approval. Most likely because they got to watch his body stretch and flex, all for their personal enjoyment. Well, at least his many hours in the gym and on the treadmill weren't going to waste.

"Very good," Aiba concluded, holding out his hand so Jun could return the bat. "You'll be much better in the batter's box the next time, won't you? Alright Nino, get him in the chair."

Before Jun could react, Nino had switched off the camera and tossed it onto Aiba's couch. He stepped forward and gave Jun's boxers a yank, tugging them to the floor. "Chair," Nino said, standing up again, and despite Jun's height advantage there was no mistaking the order in Nino's sharp, brown eyes. Get in the chair like a good little boy.

He huffed a bit, knowing that his defiance was keeping Nino and Aiba entertained. The chair was smooth and cool, preferable to the warm leather seats of Aiba's car. He obediently sat down, wondering what kind of baseball metaphor awaited. Nino reached behind the couch, pulling out a bag full of braided nylon rope that had been stashed there.

"He wanted to use something a little rougher, but I talked him out of it," Nino said, removing everything from the bag. "After all, you're a delicate little flower."

Jun rolled his eyes. "Don't do anything elaborate. No fancy knots you dumbasses can't untie."

Nino smiled. "The word of the day is home run. So please say 'home run' if you would like to stop."

"Sexy," Jun complained as Nino set to work. Aiba returned, looking on in approval as Nino bound Jun's legs to the chair at the ankles, his thighs slightly parted. Nino then gently grabbed hold of Jun's wrists, tying them together behind his back.

He felt a manageable sort of pressure in his shoulders, but it wouldn't take much to undo Nino's knots. This was mostly a disciplinary move, to see if Jun could bear staying in place. Nino's hand squeezed his shoulder. "All good?"

"All good," Jun decided. 

Aiba reached into his back pocket, pulling out the pair of batting gloves he'd worn that morning. Without breaking eye contact with Jun, he slid them on and flexed his fingers. "Nino, can I have yours, please?"

"Of course, captain." 

Nino pulled his own batting gloves from his back pocket, depositing them in Aiba's hands. Jun watched as Nino got the camera again, walking around Jun to film him at every angle as Aiba flicked Nino's gloves against his hands, letting Jun listen to the sound of leather smacking his palms.

"And now I guess we punish you for real," Aiba said airily, walking up and leaning forward, looking Jun in the eyes. Jun felt the scrape of fabric against his skin as Aiba poked him on the chin with his gloved finger. "Open up."

Jun sneered a bit at the choice of gag, knowing there were years of Nino sweat trapped in the fabric, but he let his jaw drop open anyhow. One day he'd get them back for this. Aiba balled up the gloves a bit, holding Jun's chin firmly as he settled the leather gloves in Jun's mouth. He bit down on them, inhaling the scent, hearing Nino chuckle from somewhere behind him. Once he was as comfortable as he was going to be with them in his mouth, he gave Aiba a brief nod.

"Very good," Aiba said, stepping back. "I'll give you today's line-up, just so you know what to expect. You're the type who likes a set plan, I'm sure. I think it's nice of me to do that, what do you think, Nino?"

"I think it's very generous."

"First," Aiba announced, wiggling his fingers. "I'm going to touch you wherever I like." Jun's heart started racing again, watching the determination in Aiba's eyes. "Unfortunately for you, Matsujun, nobody is going to touch your dick, so if you can't keep it together and come all over yourself, well, that's your problem and not ours. Right, Nino?"

"That would be embarrassing," Nino said theatrically. It certainly explained the towels on the floor.

"When I get bored with touching you, we'll untie you and I get to film you sucking Nino off." Aiba hesitated. "Well, we'll untie some things and leave others. I'll let Nino decide what he wants from you."

Jun bit down on the gloves, his cock jumping at the knowledge of what awaited him. He saw Nino's smile as he came around with the camera again, patting the crotch of his pants as if Jun needed a reminder. Aiba stretched, arms up over his head as he leaned side to side, almost as though he was warming up for another game.

"And of course, once Nino's happy it's my turn," he said with one of his breathy giggles. "And I do mean to enjoy myself. But anyhow, first things first."

Jun could only sit there, totally naked and exposed to them, aching for them to touch him. Aiba seemed to sense the tension in him, taking his sweet time walking around and deciding what he wanted to do first. He ended up behind Jun, working his gloved finger slowly across Jun's shoulders, tracing his shoulder blades with the lightest of touches. He moved down, tickling Jun's hands, pressing the leather palms of the gloves against Jun's forearms

The rest of Jun's back was concealed by the back of the chair, so Aiba came around, crouching down in front of him. "You really do work hard to maintain yourself, Matsujun," Aiba admitted, resting a hand on each of Jun's knees. "You always give one hundred percent, which is why your performance today disappointed me so much."

He was tempted to spit the gloves from his mouth and remind Aiba of his lack of preparation, but he knew it wasn't what Aiba wanted to hear. Instead Jun lowered his head apologetically.

"Ah, you're sorry, huh?" Aiba's hands started to move, sliding up Jun's legs, his thumbs scraping along the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Back and forth, back and forth those gloved hands moved, driving Jun crazy, making him strain a bit against the rope at his wrists. Every time Aiba came within inches of Jun's hard, aching cock, he moved his hands away with a smile. "Matsujun is so sorry for his failure," Aiba whispered.

Aiba got to his feet, the fabric of his pants brushing against Jun's bare skin as he traced Jun's nipples with his fingers. "There's a mole here, Nino, did you know that?" Aiba remarked, pointing to it so Nino could come in close with the camera. "I think it's nice. Matsujun has lots of pretty little marks."

Jun shut his eyes, his cock heavy and utterly neglected, already slick with pre-come. As Aiba's skilled, terrible fingers danced across his chest, sliding down to stroke his belly, Jun couldn't help arching up off the chair, desperate and wanting. 

"He wants to come so badly," Nino mused. 

Jun moaned, biting down harder on the gloves as Aiba pinched his nipples, chuckling softly. "You look so good tied up, I almost want to leave you here," Aiba said with a sigh. "You're so cute when you don't get what you want."

Nino laughed. "But the captain is merciful."

"I am. And Nino has been patient this morning," Aiba admitted. "Alright, I'll take over."

He opened his eyes, seeing Nino hand the camera over to Aiba. And then Nino was releasing him, untying the ropes at his ankles. "On your knees, if you don't mind," Nino ordered, and Jun groaned a bit, easing off the chair and onto the towels on the floor. 

Apparently his hands had to remain tied behind his back, but Nino kindly gave Jun a tap on the cheek. "My gloves."

He opened his mouth and let Nino take his gloves back. Jun moved his jaw back and forth, taking a few deep breaths. He licked his lips in anticipation as Nino slowly pulled his pants and boxers down, setting his hard cock free. He snickered a little bit, stroking himself. "As Aiba-shi said, I've been patient." Jun looked up, meeting Nino's eyes with what he hoped was a bit of fury at being teased for so long. Nino rewarded him by nudging himself against Jun's lips. Straight to the point. Nino didn't waste time.

Holding his erection in one hand and keeping Jun steady with a hand to his shoulder, Nino sighed happily when Jun opened wide and let Nino's cock slide right in and settle like it belonged there. Jun could hear Aiba murmuring something to himself from somewhere behind him, probably zooming in on Jun's still-tied wrists with the camera.

Nino licked his lips, looking down in triumph as his cock disappeared into Jun's mouth over and over again, inch by inch until Jun's lips met the dark curls of hair at the base of him, grazing the bottom of his Ginza Colors shirt. "Because I am only co-captain, we can make this quick," Nino decided, his breathing heavier. "For the sake of the camera though, I'd appreciate it if I could come on your face."

"That would be a good way to show that he's a team player," Aiba agreed. "And everybody knows Matsujun's all about giving the best possible performance."

Jun grumbled in complaint, feeling Nino's fingers dig into his shoulder. He had a choice, of course, but Aiba's implication was obvious. If he didn't let Nino decorate his face, he wasn't being a good sport. And Jun didn't want to disappoint for the second time that day. He nodded his agreement, and Nino let out a whimper of happiness. 

All Jun had to work with was his mouth and tongue so Nino took charge, rocking his hips a bit so he could fuck Jun's mouth at a steady pace. Jun sucked, strong enough that Nino fisted his hand in Jun's hair and cried out in surprise. Nino tasted so good that Jun couldn't get enough, swirling his tongue, desperate to swallow him whole, feel him all the way at the back of his throat. 

Aiba's fingers, still in the gloves, returned to tease at Jun's shoulder blades, then moved around front and teased his nipples again before sliding down to dance across his abdomen. The camera had seemingly been put aside for the moment. Jun moaned at the precious contact, nearly losing his balance, and Nino's nails dug into his skin. He couldn't take it, the sounds of Nino's shallow breathing, his cock near to choking him while Aiba's fingers worked up and down his body. Then Aiba's hands were on his ass, squeezing, a finger sliding between his cheeks to roughly rub against his hole. 

"Do you need me to touch you?" Aiba asked quietly. "I can if you really want me to."

He tried to nod, and it only made Nino hold on tighter. He heard a gentle rustling as Aiba pulled the gloves off. Jun moaned, feeling sudden friction as Aiba took hold of him. It only took a handful of strokes and Aiba's thumb grazing the head of his cock. He couldn't bear it, his moans lost with Nino's cock still snug and tight in his mouth, come spurting in a mess onto himself, the towels, and Nino's pants where they lay bunched at his feet.

"Aw, poor Matsujun," Aiba purred.

As the sensations wracked his body, finally enjoying the blessed release, he could feel Nino losing control. There was no more time for sarcasm, for quick thinking. There was no time for "Matsujun" or even for "J." It was simply "Jun" that Nino was moaning, "Jun" falling from his lips as he gave the hastiest of warnings, sliding his cock from Jun's mouth just in time for him to close his eyes. 

Jun battled the urge to break free of the knots binding his hands behind his back, unable to do anything as Nino's hot come spurted onto his face as promised. He heard Aiba moan a bit in approval as it dripped down his chin. At least he had decent aim. He soon found Nino's thumb pressed against his mouth, and he opened tentatively. Nino messily slid his fingers across Jun's face, smearing his come onto his thumb and fingers, slipping them into Jun's mouth.

"Suck," Nino said, and Jun did as ordered, his own body still shaking. He heard Nino gasp quietly as he sucked down hard, reveling in the taste of him, cleaning his fingers one by one.

"Alright, alright," Aiba finally said, and Jun could hear impatience in his voice. He opened his eyes, seeing Nino move away to yank one of the towels up off the floor to clean himself. Jun, however, with some of Nino's come still smeared across his face and still feeling some of his own dripping down his legs, was not offered a towel. Instead Aiba's needy fingers were loosening the knots at Jun's wrists only to bring his hands around to his front and tie them again.

Aiba didn't see much need for words at this moment, and Jun allowed the Ginza Colors captain to push him onto his hands and knees. Hands re-bound, all Jun could feel was the bevy of towels under his knees. Where Nino had been gentle, Aiba was a little too turned on to bother. He nudged Jun's legs apart roughly, spreading him wide and leaving him with his ass in the air to await his arrival. Aiba disappeared for a moment, and Jun was grateful to hear running water in the other room. Aiba was at least thoughtful enough to wash his hands.

Footsteps and the rustle of clothing soon signaled Aiba's return, as did some muttered whispering not meant for his ears. Jun could hear Nino helping Aiba with a condom wrapper, could hear the telltale squeeze of a lube bottle. Then Nino was in front of Jun, moving his soiled trousers aside and sitting cross-legged in front of him with the camera in one hand and that damned pair of batting gloves in the other. Nino smiled, naked from the waist down and looking quite satisfied.

"Just as a reminder that this is actually punishment..." 

Jun didn't even have to be told this time, feeling his jaw pop the slightest bit as he opened up and let Nino settle the gloves back in his mouth. And their timing was remarkable, the pair of them, for as soon as Jun had bitten down he felt Aiba's finger, generously coated with lube, circling his hole then slight pressure as Aiba's finger slipped inside to the first knuckle. Jun bit down harder as Aiba slowly worked him with one finger. Nino kept filming with that neverending smirk as Aiba pushed forward. 

He relaxed as best he could, though he was still a bit uncomfortable from the drying, sticky places on his body. And of course he was tense with the need for something other than Aiba's fingers inside him. Aiba took his time, waiting for Jun to open up for him. One finger became two, Aiba's long, thin fingers sliding in and out in a gentle rhythm. He moaned happily when Aiba crossed and uncrossed his fingers, scissoring expertly. Soon it was three. Jun's entire body was shaking from the effort of holding himself up with his hands tied and his weight borne on his forearms.

Just as the feeling of Aiba's fingers inside him became comfortable, an almost necessary intrusion, they were withdrawn. He was almost grateful for the gloves in his mouth. He didn't need to be caught on camera begging for Aiba to fuck him. He'd never live that down. 

"Okay Matsujun, Nino will be watching. If you want to stop..."

Jun rolled his eyes, pushing his ass back as he gritted his teeth against the gloves.

"Ah, that's good," he heard Aiba purr. "That's what I like to see."

Jun shut his eyes, feeling the hard length of Aiba's dick teasing along his crack before pushing inside. He was surprised by how badly he wanted this, given how they'd treated him all day. Aiba guided his cock inside, staying shallow as Jun's body adjusted to the sudden fullness. Jun wanted to push back, let Aiba bury himself deep, but this was his punishment and their rules. 

Aiba's fingers, still a little damp, teased their way across his back before sliding around his middle. "I shouldn't have touched you. I wanted you to suffer a little longer," Aiba said in disappointment, fondling him. "Oh well, maybe next time."

And with that, Aiba settled his hands on Jun's hips and started to move, groaning in pleasure as he sank inside as far as he could go. Jun knew he was drooling all over the stupid gloves, but that was Nino's problem and not his. He kept biting, tasting the leather with his tongue as Aiba pulled Jun back against him. Aiba's body was slick and sweaty, and Jun moaned at the sound of Aiba's hips every time they smacked against his ass.

It was no punishment at all, feeling Aiba so hard and insistent inside him. Forget the bullshit in the car, forget being tied to a chair and toyed with. It didn't matter because this was so damn good. He could hear his name, knowing Aiba would probably come rather quickly after having to wait his turn for so long, after standing idly by as both Nino and Jun had come before him.

Jun almost laughed when he felt the crack of Aiba's palm against his ass once, then twice. The punishment, as it were, that Aiba only remembered halfway through fucking him. It only took a few moments more before Aiba cried out, collapsing against him as he came. Jun was breathing hard, having been thoroughly but willingly used at both ends by his bandmates. 

Slowly Aiba withdrew, giving Jun a friendly tap on the ass while Nino finally shut the stupid camera off and slid forward, fingers unraveling the ropes at his wrists while Jun let the gloves fall from his mouth. "This is one hell of a video," Nino whispered, and Jun sighed, happy for control of his entire body again. He grumbled in exhaustion, rolling onto his side and pulling one of Aiba's towels over himself to serve as a makeshift blanket.

They were all in pretty rough shape, but he soon found Nino curling up in front of him and a slightly cleaned up but completely exhausted Aiba collapsing behind him on the floor, wrapping a possessive hand around his waist.

They lay in silence, Jun wondering if he could make his way out of the Arashi pile to grab the incriminating video and run away. He just knew that video had Leader and Sho-kun's names on it, proof that Jun was very easily tamed. It had "for future reference" written all over it. But he was just as tired as the rest of them. He couldn't move a muscle, even as Aiba tightened his grip and Nino's cold toes poked him.

"You stink," he told the both of them. "Shouldn't the team hit the showers?"

"We will," Nino promised just as the sound of Aiba's first snore broke the quiet. "Eventually."

For now they remained a tangle of limbs, self-satisfaction (Aiba's and Nino's at least), and exhaustion. Jun didn't bother pondering if he'd actually been taught a lesson or not, if the Ginza Colors would win next time if he showed up. Instead he gave Nino a poke and settled his arm around him as Aiba snored in his ear.


End file.
